tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
April
April is a character in Mew Mew High and a first-year at Mew Mew High. She's infused with the DNA of a Sloth Bear. Appearance April_-school_;_full-.png|April's School Uniform April_-Cafe-.png|April's Café Uniform April_-Casual-.png|April's Casual Clothing She has long light-ish dark pink hair, light pink eyes, pale skin tone. She has a mole under her lip on the left side. In school she wears the standard female student uniform. At the café she wears a pink dress with white apron and white shorts with pink cuffs. Pink knee high socks and black boots. At home she wears a pink shirt with black ribbon on the waist area and black shorts with small pink ribbons on them. She wears black boots. Mew Strawberry In Mew form her hair becomes brighter and eyes become darker shades of pinks. She wears a sleeveless bright pink dress, dark pink slip-on shoes, arm garters, a thigh garter on her right leg and choker which are bright pink with dark pink fuzzy trims and then bright pink fuzzy trims on the tops and bottoms of the choker, arm garters and thigh garter along with the top of her dress. She also has a pair of brown fuzzy sloth bear ears and tail. Personality She's very sweet and caring, especially over her friends and family. Always wanting to do fun stuff though her mother is very over protective of her especially when it comes to boys. She has a crush on Ion which is pretty obvious as she stutters when she is around him and her face becomes bright red, so her friends tease her a lot about it. Abilities As Mew Strawberry she gains bear-like abilities. Her mew mark is a pink heart located on her chest. Weapon As Mew Strawberry she has the Strawberry Fan which is a giant fan shaped like a huge pink strawberry with a golden bow on the handle of the fan. Her attack is Ribbon Strawberry Wave, in which she waves her giant strawberry fan around causing a huge gust to appear in the form of a wave. Etymology Strawberry is a widely grown hybrid species of the genus Fragaria, collectively known as the strawberries, which are cultivated worldwide for their fruit. Trivia * The Sloth Bear is an insectivorous bear species native to the Indian subcontinent. IUCN estimates that less than 20,000 sloth bears survive in the wilds of the Indian subcontinent and Sri Lanka. * She shares her Voice Actress with Shuna from That Time I Got Reincarnated As A Slime. * Her birthday is on April 1st which is also her name. * In the minigame "Sweets Are Deadly", she reveals that she uses honey in most of the sweets she makes rather then chocolate. * In the minigame "April gets sick", it's revealed that April and Ion have been friends since elementary school. Gallery 1280px-Sloth_Bear_Washington_DC.jpg|Sloth Bear Strawberry.jpg|Strawberry Mew_Mark_-1-.png|Mew Mark Category:Mew Mew High Category:Mew Mew High Characters Category:Mews with Bear Genes Category:Members of Mew Mew High Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Mew Mews Category:Pink Mews Category:Weapon Users: Fan Category:Weapon Users: Air Category:Princess Mew